Blade Witches
Blade Witches of the Prachian Blood Shrines are unmatched by most nations of the world. Found in almost every country(willing to accept a Blood Shrine) they act as bounty hunters, Sellswords and bodyguards to any willing to pay there fees to the Blood shrines. During times like these it's seen as a chance to learn and promote better relations between the Blood Shrines and employers/other nations. Though this is not their original purpose since they were first produced though blood magic by Prachia as a means to create Artificial Tervola, this failed yet at the same time succeed. They commonly work with the Prachian Foreign Legions in other countries to make Prachia influence grow stronger. History Ezira and Ethome Daughter and Son of The Architect of Blood . Ezira is the original Blade Witch in which all the Symbiotic Parasites are born from. Hand crafted by her mother to be a perfect weapon her sibling Ethome is far Different meant to be a plague upon all his parasites consume and control the host. Ethome is The Lord of the Lae'Knaeghts an army of over zealous weapons. The Architect of Blood a master Taekin did research on the Tervola during the blood wars in a hope of producing a stronger version. With help from the Trifect he began work on creating perfect living weapons that were connected to there weapons and armor. Near the end of the Blood war The Architect of Blood caste a powerful Blood Spell later known as Blood Shrine to Begin producing Ezira and her parasite Children, later producing Ethome though other means and purposes. After casting the Spell The Architect of Blood went to Khavara and began work on fully completing his new creations. Once it was all finished she handed over her research to the first Tervola in hopes of making use of her children knowing just how hard it would be creating something as powerful as the Tervola themselves. With the Knowledge in hand Prachia began to use the Blood Shrines in conjuncture with the Prachian Foreign legion in hopes of spreading there influence across the land and make a more powerful army. Creation Licia Egg, symbiotic parasites born of the Ezira the first of there kind who was put into a eternal sleep and is slowly broken apart to build more of her kind. these are her children all females they are implanted in mortals Magic organs from there they slowly grow and spread into a network of Crystalline(that interacts with magic) structure throughout the host's body, along with this they enhance the user's bodies in many ways they also gage the users Will(there dreams and capabilities) from there they build the witch Blades Bloodline. Though sometimes Licia Eggs host die and force the Licia to mutate into a monstrosity form to live. From there they are collected by the Blood Shrines and stored for Combat uses or to be implanted in new hosts. Blade Witches born though these means are Generation Blade witches well some view this as a huge advantage given the Licia is fully formed and has all prior knowledge of its old host which it can pass on to its new host it's always harder for the Licia to form a solid bond with the host quickly and takes more time. ' Bloodlines '''Depending on the Will and capabilities of the Host the Licia will form a Bloodline for its user which falls under certain categories. (Blade Witches) most well known form it is all that use Offensive close range Combat./Str/Dex (Shield Witches) all Witches that have more support abilities like advanced regen, harder armor and healing capabilities./Con/Dex (Bow Witches) Witches that are more capable of long range attacks using there Witch Blade./Dex/Wis (Caster Witches) Witches who have a far more innate abilities to use there gauntlet and better understanding of Spells./Wis/Int ' Clans 'Well the Shrines are united Blade Witches and their kin form clans as a means to grow stronger in the Shrine Hierarchy, training their members, putting forward new prospects, building assets, and organizing larger Blade Witch Forces. ' ' Armory Witch Blades- these weapons are were Blade Witches names come from, most Witches call themselves and kin simply Witches. These weapons are produced from pieces of the Host, Licia, Vuri/ShadowClay, and Emoti. All bounded together in the shape of a large blade lighter than a dagger it's a dangerous weapon. Each weapon bears two markings one of the Hosts Clan and Another the personal insignia. Some blades take on special capabilities and have some minor differences but all witch blades are recognizable. Blades are sheathed inside users body Witch Carapace- A second skin to a witch it is similar to the Blade in its production and capabilities. Though these take on more different looks as the host survives and adapts. These Armors are bound to there user, grafted onto them they can form and deform. All Armors can Devourers there enemy stealing useful traits and knowledge the enemy held. Witch Arm-These specially made Gauntlet replace the Witches Dominates Arm and act as a Channeling measure allowing the Witch to cast spells or channel energy into there Weapons. The Arm normally is a off color if there main armor but has the same build. Crystal makes up the palm. ' ' Blood Shrines the build of the shrines is the same as before aside it's entire numbers are Blade Witches. On top of this they act as safe houses, Armories, Training Site and Recruitment centers for the Order. Mission Boards are also posted here and this is a housing place for the clans. Many national assets are controlled from here. Also stores Licia Adults. ' ' Orders- *Never Kill Fellow Blade Witch *Follow all Lawful Commands from Superior Blade Witch *Protect the Blood Shrine and its interests *Once a Job is Taken it must be completed for the Contractor is your wielder and you are but a blade. *protect the honor of one's clan *Check in with Blood Shrines Monthly ' ''' Classes- All Blade Witches Fall under Classes depending on their Skills, Feats and knowledge. Class-F-Novice Blade Witches only recently implanted have not yet adjusted. Class-E-Acolytes currently being trained in a Shrine Class-D-Fledglings well they have earned their keep they are still new to the order and still learning though at this point they can work alone and focus on their own training Class-C- Brother and Sisters the backbone of the Shrines they have experience and knowledge under their belt Class-B-High Ranked members that have their own unique prospects and have many things opened to them. Class-A-Masters among the Blade Witches they teach and lead others Class-S-They have gained features and knowledge that make them unmistakably special